


Обещание

by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [4]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, на ключ "тыквенный пирог", таймлайн: 2 года после событий фильма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Брюс боится клоунов, но больше боится одиночества. А с Карнавалом они одиноки вдвоем
Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609669
Kudos: 5





	Обещание

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)  
> Бета: (Tenko)

Он приходит по ночам.

По телеку крутят новости: сумасшедший клоун по кличке «Джокер» убил того, этого, третьего, десятого. Готэм в хаосе и огне, Готэм пожирает себя заживо.

Брюс боится клоунов — но не того, который наведывается в его комнату как к себе домой.

Это их маленький секрет. Брюс даже Альфреду не рассказывает. Альфред очень старается, но никогда не поймет, насколько ему одиноко. До тошноты. До белых пятен перед глазами. До крика, превращающегося в вой.

С Карнавалом они одиноки вдвоем.

А два одиночества — это уже компания.

— Тук-тук, — раздается за окном.

— Кто там? — спрашивает Брюс, как и заведено.

— Это полиция, сэр, — тоненьким голосом отвечает из-за окна Карнавал, и Брюс дергает ручку, открывает створку. — Вам лучше спрятаться, потому что сегодня — ночь клоунов.

Шутка страшная, но Брюс привык. Карнавал — тоже странный. Шутки у него редко бывают смешными, а может, их просто сложно понять. Он так и объяснял. «Комедия, Брюс, — говорил он, — субъективна, и тебе решать, что смешно, а что — нет. Улыбнись».

Карнавал залезает в окно, балансирует на подоконнике — вот-вот упадет. Но нет — ловко спрыгивает и ставит что-то на стол.

— Я принес пирог, Брюс, — мягко говорит он. — Будем отмечать Хэллоуин.

Брюс знает, что завтра будут крутить по телеку: в хэллоуинскую ночь опять произойдет что-то страшное. Альфред наверняка выключит передачу до того, как дело дойдет до съемок мертвых. Брюсу не нужно смотреть: ему хватило смерти родителей.

Он рад, что Карнавал не участвует в этом безумии.

Брюс включает настольную лампу, пока Карнавал разрезает тыквенный пирог. Что-то не так, думает Брюс, но не может сразу уловить, что именно. И только когда Карнавал протягивает ему кусочек, он осознает: его лицо поверх грима забрызгано кровью.

Совсем как у Брюса два года назад.

Он берет салфетку, подходит к Карнавалу и вытирает пятна алого с лица. Сквозь белый грим теперь темнеет кожа — будто маска на Карнавале треснула, и теперь он обнажил себя настоящего. Брюс отмечает это краем сознания и крепко обнимает Карнавала.

Тот удивленно вздыхает. Гладит его по голове.

— Скоро все закончится, — тихо обещает Брюс.

У него есть цель, у него есть план, у него есть мечта.

Никто больше не попадет в такую же ситуацию, как он или Карнавал.

Брюс позаботится об этом.


End file.
